Lampejo
by Remmirath Valaraukar
Summary: Uma nova missão para Death the Kid
1. O Lampejar

_**LAMPEJO**_

**Sinopse:** Poucos anos após a derrota do Kishin Asura, os vestígios de sua Insanidade finalmente haviam sido apagados, com muito esforço por parte dos alunos do Shibusen. As coisas pareciam voltar ao normal ao Shibusen, finalmente o mundo estava se tornando Simetricamente Simétrico para Kid. Até interferências magnéticas cessarem as comunicações com uma das bases no Leste da Europa, e Kid resolve aceitar uma missão de reconhecimento naquela quinta-feira chuvosa. Qualquer coisa era melhor do que continuar naquela Shibusen assimetricamente alagada, pelo menos era isso que Death the Kid pensava.

* * *

><p>Soul Eater não me pertence, do contrário as listrinhas do Kid seriam simétricas.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1 - O Lampejar <strong>

_**Leste da Alemanha, em algum lugar remoto perto dos Alpes Suíços.**_

Braços metálicos vasculhavam os destroços de uma estação abandonada, semi-pulverizada, antes pertencente a uma Organização chamada Arachnofobia. Ainda era possível ver metade do logotipo - uma teia de aranha - pintado em uma das únicas paredes que ainda estavam de pé, parecia ser sustentada pelas trepadeiras que se alastraram por aquele local. Clickes mecânicos preenchiam o topo da colina, enquanto os pequenos robôs analisavam e processavam a composição de cada nova rocha ou ferragem retirada do chão, e depositada em um caminhão-tanque. Em uma tenda improvisada, o "chefe da expedição" estava analisando alguns artefatos que pareciam ser úteis na criação de novos robôs. Pedaços de painéis e aço estavam espalhados por uma mesa de plástico. O cientista de meia-idade, Doutor Brokk von Himmel, alisava as tranças da barba enquanto pensava num novo protótipo, quando um dos robôs Remexedores - como Brokk os batizara - emitiu um Biiipp de alerta. Havia encontrado mais alguma coisa para se juntar à sua pilha de bugigangas.

– Saiam, saiam - abria espaço Brokk, entre os robôs, que graças à sua filha haviam ganhado um pré-simulador de personalidade, e daquelas mais curiosas, e estavam interessados no achado do robô S-4. - Vejamos, o que temos aqui?

O que parecia ser uma maçaneta estava encravado na terra, Dr. Himmel programou os robôs para retirarem o que conseguissem das pedras e terra envolta dela, e em cerca de meia hora era possível avistar um pequeno alçapão soldado no chão de rocha. Mesmo com óculos protetores, para as faíscas do maçarico não o cegarem, era possível descobrir que os olhos azuis do doutor estavam brilhando de empolgação.

– Oh, mais fácil do que imaginei, não deve ser algo tão importante assim, nein? - perguntou para o robô que estava ao seu lado, ao abrir o alçapão, recebendo um Biip animador como resposta.

Enviou um robô 'Espião' pela pequena passagem - não ia se arriscar a entrar em território desconhecido sozinho - e foi até a sua mesa olhar através da tela de seu notebook, o que havia dentro do compartimento. A precária luz do robô iluminava pouca coisa, apenas mais lances de escadas de ferro apareciam na tela. Tomou um gole de café, enquanto discava para o laboratório, iria falar da descoberta para sua filha. Mais lances de escadas e nada de atenderem ao telefone. Bufou quando caiu na secretária eletrônica, exatamente quando o Espião passava por um corredor estreito, com muitas teias de aranhas, e subitamente parou. Deixou um recado dizendo que chegaria tarde em casa e desligou. Na tela em que olhava, havia uma porta com um número 6, Dr. Himmel procurou por algum jeito de abri-la, mas só achou uma trava simples, daquelas com nove botões, em seqüência numérica e um leitor de cartão. Até uma criança de 5 anos conseguiria desarmar essa trava de segurança. Olhou para o relógio, estava quase na hora de ir para casa, mas sua curiosidade falava mais alto. Foi até o caminhão, equipou-se com capacete, lanterna, colocou sua mochila nas costas, olhou para os robôs que já se entretinham em outro lado das ruínas, e começou a descer pelo alçapão.

Anoitecia, os últimos raios do sinistro sol espreguiçavam-se e tentavam agarrar-se aos telhados do pequeno vilarejo, lutando contra a penumbra que vinha se espalhando do lado oposto, como que expulsando-o de seus domínios, a lua olhava maleficamente para o seu vizinho no céu. Um pálido rosto em uma janela no alto de uma das casas vislumbrava a batalha das cores no céu. Tons púrpuras arroxeados misturando-se com os alaranjados, o vermelho surgia e o amarelo apagava-se, dando lugar ao azul, e de repente, como se alguém tivesse fincado uma bandeira de paz no meio dos dois Astros, apenas Branco. Mas não era um Branco normal, um branco de onde surgiam as outras 7 cores primordiais, nem um branco de um céu matinal. Era um Branco Branquíssimo, como se alguém tivesse ficado irritado com tudo aquilo e resolvesse explodir uma bomba nuclear. Sem a explosão e o calor escaldante que uma bomba normal provocaria, é claro, mas só o Lampejo puramente Branco, Cegante, Paralisante, que faria qualquer cérebro normal parar de funcionar por muitos minutos. Alastrando-se por milhas, entrando por frestas e portas abertas, apagando todas as outras cores existentes, só o que os cidadãos daquele pequeno vilarejo nas montanhas viram no por-do-sol daquele Dia da Lua* foi o Lampejo cegante.

Ao cessar do Lampejo, como é chamado esse evento agora nos livros, todos os cidadãos tombaram inconscientes, como se um gás sonífero tivesse sido borrifado pelos céus, também todos os outros seres vivos tombaram. E apenas o Click Click Bip Biiip foi ouvido naquela noite, nas colinas verdejantes do Leste da Alemanha.

* * *

><p>*Dia da Lua, ou em alemão, Montag, é mais conhecido por nós como segunda-feira.<p> 


	2. O Despertar

**Capítulo 2 – O Despertar**

A mente vagando no mais extremo vazio, todos os nervos do corpo gritando por estarem em contato com o frio chão de mármore, os neurônios entrando em conflito e desencadeando uma fúria imensurável ao receberem as mensagens que o cérebro não parava de lhes mandar: Quem sou eu? O que eu estou fazendo aqui? Por que eu estou caído, nisto que por acaso eu vou chamar de chão? O que aconteceu comigo? Existem outros além de mim?

Por instinto, ou impulso, o corpo se move sozinho, levantando-se do chão, apoiando-se em algo macio, firmando-se em seus membros doloridos. Os olhos piscando, se acostumando com a claridade de uma janela descortinada, e finalmente, após olhar tudo à sua volta, entender que o lugar em que você estava era seu, e portanto, deveria protegê-lo. Mas algo estava errado, uma dor dilacerante tomava suas entranhas, fazendo barulhos que saiam pela garganta como um rosnado de um animal feroz. De repente, o cheiro de algo quente se alastrando, algo bom, algo comestível. Se movendo no andar de cima. Todos os nervos do corpo pululando com o êxtase de se imaginar saciando a fome, os pensamentos são deixados de lado e as pernas movem-se por impulso, dando passadas largas. Você estaca, como iria conseguir matar a coisa que iria saciar sua fome? Procura ao redor, e pega algo pontudo que estava num buraco na parede, com madeiras e cinzas. Sobe as escadas lentamente, acostumando-se com a posse de seu corpo, e perseguindo o cheiro. Para. Ali à sua frente, um ser muito parecido com você, o olhando da mesma forma, com um canivete em uma mão, e a outra sangrando. O ser vira a cabeça, deixando os longos cabelos penderem para um lado, no rosto um sorriso macabro, da garganta surge um rosnado. Ergue as mãos sangrentas, mostrando as garras, ataca. Novamente seu instinto fala mais alto, e deixando o frenesi provocado pelo cheiro doce do sangue se espalhar pelo seu corpo, você golpeia e morde o outro ser, ouvindo com prazer o guincho provocados pela criatura enquanto você dilacera a carne dela. Finalmente suas entranhas estavam sendo saciadas, enquanto seu cérebro ainda assimilava que aquilo era para ser chamado de COMIDA.

_Nun liebe Kinder gebt fein acht_

_ich bin die Stimme aus dem Kissen_

_ich singe bis der Tag erwacht_

_ein heller Schein am Firmament_

_Mein Herz brennt*_

Sentia seu corpo queimando, seu rosto estava dormente por ter dormido debruçada na janela, em que havia uma fina camada de gelo. Isso agravava ainda mais o estado do seu rosto, além de dormente, poderia ter congelado. Poderia, mas seus longos cabelos cacheados haviam de alguma forma protegido o seu rosto pálido. O despertador do celular continuava tocando, arrastou-se até ele e desligou antes que a música grudasse na sua cabeça. Tarde demais... seus dedos moviam-se sozinhos, tocando uma bateria imaginaria. Precisava, desesperadamente, ouvir outra coisa. Não que fosse tão paranóica assim por música, mas seu corpo estava estranho, sentia como se um raio tivesse caído sob sua cabeça. Ou pior, que o céu havia desabado. Ligou o computador, como em todas as manhãs, e esperava a tela inicial aparecer. Mas estava tudo preto.

– Wunderbar!** Ótimo! Estamos sem energia, novamente. - comentou com ironia, e olhou por sobre o ombro, para o corredor. Seu pai ainda devia estar no laboratório.

Um barulho de vidro espatifando chamou sua atenção, foi abaixada até a janela, abriu um pouco o vidro e espiou para fora, tentando enxergar além do muro. Seus vizinhos estavam brigando, novamente, mas estranhou não ouvir gritos e nem xingamentos, ao contrario. Pareciam rosnar como animais e tentavam golpear uns aos outros. Herr Schlofer batia em sua esposa com seu troféu premiado –aquele que ele não deixava ninguém tocar com medo de que enferrujasse(como se coisas banhadas à ouro enferrujassem) - enquanto sua esposa se defendia com os próprios braços, e estava toda suja de sangue - que não parecia ser dela. "Ok, isso já está ficando estranho demais" pensou Lauren. Sim, seu nome era Lauren, Lauren von Himmel. Um pouco excêntrico para uma cidadã alemã normal, mas quem disse que ela era normal? Tanto quantos os pais. Seu pai era um físico biomecânico, e trabalhava em uma das maiores fábricas de robôs da cidade, e sua mãe, bem, não se lembrava dela, mas ela não poderia ser normal para pensar em um nome estranho desses. Então, voltando à realidade, lá estava Lauren, analisando metodicamente a cena - vocês pensavam que ela entraria em pânico e começaria a gritar? Sinceramente... - procurando mais indícios estranhos para poder entender com o que estava lidando, esgueirou-se até o armário, abriu uma gaveta e procurou seu binóculo. Voltou à janela, precisava reunir informações. Em um bloquinho anotava as características anormais dos seus vizinhos.

*Não falam, mas estão rosnando. - possível problema na garganta impossibilitando a fala?

*Se movimentam desengonçadamente, como se estivessem aprendendo a andar. - talvez tenham se esquecido de como se andar...

*Atacam uns aos outros com o que tiverem, até as próprias mãos. - Raiva, talvez? Licantropia? Stress?

*Canibalismo. - acabara de escrever quando avistou o barbeiro Tood roendo o braço de alguém.

Já havia anotado demais, agora precisava encontrar seu pai e sumir daquela cidade. Cuidadosamente fechou a janela, e a cortina, estava com aquela estranha sensação de que podia estar sendo vigiada. Levantou, se espreguiçando e ouvindo todos os ossos do seu corpo estralarem. E seu corpo continuava queimando, incomodado com algo. Vasculhou as prateleiras de livros até achar o "Guia de Sobrevivência aos Zumbis" de Max Brooks, e tentou relacionar as informações.

– Bom, a maioria bate, mas zumbis não tem capacidade de carregar armas... oh não! - levou a mão à boca. - Uma mutação! Eu sabia que aquele monte de refrigerantes era fabricado com outros propósitos! - "Não, mas se for assim, eu também deveria ter virado uma deles. Arrrg! Pensa, Lauren, pensa!" andava de um lado para outro, quase cavando um buraco no chão, e olhando para os cantos como se zumbis soubessem atravessar paredes. Sentou no chão emburrada, e começou a escrever, para aliviar a tensão. "Aqui estou eu, sem energia, cercada de livros e não tenho nenhuma espada! Não que eu iria lá fora me arriscar a ser mordida para tentar matar algum zumbi e quem sabe escreverão alguma poesia heróica sobre mim, mas isto está fora de cogitação. Eu nem sei qual é o raio de contaminação disso pelo mundo! Se já chegou aqui, no cantinho da borda ocidental mais esquecida, o melhor que eu tenho a fazer é acionar o sistema de segurança e torcer para eles morrerem antes de mim. Huummm... será que alguém um dia vai encontrar isso? O que é isso, não é uma carta de despedida! Eu não vou abrir mão de minha vida tão cedo! Então, largue já esse papel e vá cuidar da sua vida!" - Ok, estou ficando neurótica. Melhor fazer algo mais útil.

Tomou um banho rápido - felizmente seu chuveiro era a gás - e prendeu os cabelos escuros e cacheados, passou o máximo de perfume que suas narinas agüentaram, tentou se maquiar de um jeito que a deixasse parecida com um zumbi, mas desistiu e voltou para o quarto. Abriu o armário, e começou a jogar no chão o que considerava roupas inúteis em uma invasão de zumbis, e na cama o que iria levar. Vestiu uma calça jeans grossa com lycra, de forma que não congelasse e pudesse se movimentar direito - no caso mais provável, correr. Uma blusa preta, manga comprida, que não atrapalhava seus movimentos. Luvas e jaqueta, de couro, mas também flexíveis, e por último sua bota de montanhismo. Não que fizesse montanhismo, mas eram bem confortáveis de se andar e menos prováveis de serem rasgadas do que os seus All Star's. Colocou as roupas que separou em sua fiel mochila, junto de uma toalha preta, seu iPhone, pen-drives, seus guias - Do Mochileiro das Galáxias e de Sobrevivência aos Zumbis - mas acabou os descartando, pois não teria tempo para ler se desse de cara com um morto vivo. Guardou num bolso da jaqueta suas economias e algumas jóias, e suspirou olhando para seu quarto, procurando alguma coisa útil. Acabou só levando a mais, duas miniaturas de espadas, talvez servissem para alguma coisa. Pensou melhor, tirou elas da mochila e colocou-as penduradas no cinto. Olhou-se no enorme espelho que havia no corredor. Parecia a mesma de todos os dias, exceto por um enorme borrão de lápis preto embaixo de seus olhos azuis-esverdeados. Não se parecia nada com um zumbi. Deu de ombros, e desceu as escadas calmamente, para não atrais a atenção de pessoas indesejadas. Se é que ainda as podia chamar de pessoas. Foi até a cozinha e esvaziou os potes de barras de cereal e outras coisas embaladas individualmente. O problema era a água. Vasculhou uma prateleira até achar um cantil, razoável, e encheu-o com água potável. Seu estômago roncou, ainda não havia tomado o desjejum. Abriu a geladeira e encontrou o bolo que havia comprado na padaria no dia anterior, é, não ia sobrar um pedaço para seu pai.

Interrompo aqui a narração das ações de Lauren, para lhes informar o porquê de ela estar agindo Assim, em uma situação Daquelas. Talvez pelo fato de ela ler muito, ou assistir muitos filmes, e já ter bolado milhares de planos de fugas para possíveis invasões - seja de zumbis, alienígenas ou insetos gigantes. Mas há também a segurança que sua casa lhe proporciona, além da casa de dois andares, com portas de ferro e grades nas janelas, há um enorme jardim com muitas árvores, plantas espinhentas e urtigas, e além disso um muro de dois metros de altura com arame farpado nas pontas, e um portão que só poderia ser derrubado por um tanque. Sem falar dos robôs cães de guarda espalhados pelo local, mas Lauren não sabia que eles haviam "apagado". Obviamente Dr. von Himmel se preocupava com a segurança de sua casa, e temendo uma guerra nuclear construiu um duto que a ligava até o seu laboratório, que ficava embaixo das terras da empresa em que trabalhava, a Stainless.

Quando havia trancado a porta do porão, e ligado o gerador, Lauren repentinamente se lembrou do Lampejo estranho da noite passada. E seu corpo também pareceu lembrar, e aquilo que antes parecia ser uma febre baixa, aumentou bruscamente, sentia-se vibrar. Seu sangue corria mais rápido nas veias, o coração estava disparado, seus ossos pareciam ter dobrado de peso e tentavam mudar de lugar. Pensou que o bolo de queijo iria voltar, mas tudo que saiu por sua garganta foi um grito sufocado pela própria mão. Subitamente sentiu-se estranhamente leve, como se fosse envolvida por algo acolhedor, procurou alguma luz à que devesse seguir, mas a única coisa que via era seu corpo envolto por uma esfera brilhante e raios verdes jorrando de seus braços. E então, entregou-se à inconsciência.

* * *

><p>*Trecho retirado da música Mein Herz brennt, da banda alemã Rammstein. Tradução:<p>

_Agora, lindas crianças, prestem bastante atenção_

_eu sou a voz que vem do travesseiro_

_eu canto até o dia despertar_

_uma luz brilhante no firmamento_

_Meu coração queima_

**Maravilhoso


	3. A Missão de Death the Kid

_**Capítulo 3 – A Missão de Death the Kid**_

**Death City - Dia do Trovão**

Por alguma ironia do destino, aquela era uma quinta-feira entediante, nublada e com chuva. Isso nada agradava o sinistro sol que tentava de toda forma dar o ar de sua graça por entre as maciças nuvens escuras que cobriam a cidade. Havia muitos habitantes, é claro, que odiavam dias chuvosos, o vendedor de peixes por exemplo, as madames com sapatos caros, vendedoras de fósforos, um cara correndo com a tocha olímpica, gatos de rua, uma garota que lia entediada sobre o ciclo das águas, e subindo as escadas encharcadas da escola de armas e artesãos, Shibusen, um certo rapaz que prezava acima de tudo a Simetria Perfeita.

- Olha Kid, aquela nuvem parece uma girafa! - apontou Patricia Thompson, com um brilho infantil nos olhos, para uma enorme nuvem acima deles, estava vestida de cowgirl, e girava seu guarda-chuva de girafa, respingando água para todo lado.

- Humpf. - "respondeu" Kid, bufando igual uma locomotiva a vapor e subindo vagarosamente os enormes lances de escada, enquanto imaginava uma música fúnebre para completar o cenário de sua amada Shibusen sendo "dessimetrizada" pela chuva. Maldita chuva!

- Patty, segura direito seu guarda-chuva, você está encharcando o Kido. - pediu Elizabeth Thompson, também vestida de cowgirl. Seu guarda-chuva tinha motivos alegres estampados (lêia-se flores e ursinhos cor de rosa em um picnic num dia ensolarado) as irmãs estavam tentando dividir os guarda-chuvas com Kid, ele não trouxera nenhum e havia começado a chover quando já estavam na metade do caminho, e o rapaz queria acima de tudo chegar exatamente as 8 horas na escola. E lá estava um Kid encharcado, pisando firme pelos corredores e espalhando uma aura assassina que obrigava qualquer um a manter uma distância segura dele. Menos, é obvio, as irmãs Thompson, que não tinham nenhuma gota de chuva nos cabelos.

- Eu bem que avisei para o papai colocar um domo de vidro em volta da cidade, más Nãaao, ele nunca me ouve! - começou a queixar-se Kid, segurando em um canto das paredes e quase chorando. Mudança drástica para alguém que segundos atrás assassinava pessoas com um olhar. - Quase dois anos para reconstruir tudo de forma milimetricamente simétrica, e agora essa maldita chuva destrói a minha vida! Pattty, me empreste a sua tesoura!- mandou Kid, ainda escorado na parede, e sentiu algo ser colocado em sua mão estendida para trás.

- K-kido, o que você vai fazer? - perguntou temerosa Lizz, quase roendo as unhas.

- Vou cortar os meus pulsos, o que mais você acha que eu vou fazer com uma tesoura? - gritou Kid, com um olhar insano para o pulso e tentando inutilmente cortar sua veia com a tesoura... que era de plástico. - Mas que droga, até para isso eu não presto! - Gritou choroso Kid, atirando a tesoura para trás (aquilo foi um "Ai!" e o som de algo tombando?) e começando a chorar apoiado no canto da parede.

- Kid, você acertou alguém! - reclamou Lizz, enquanto Patty estava desenhando com um giz na parede, adivinhem: uma girafa.

- ... eu sou pior que um lixo, não tentem me reciclar, eu sou uma escória da humanidade Buaaaaaa! - continuava queixando-se Kid, encolhido no canto parede.

- Kid, você não é inútil, e já está bem grande para parar com esse teatrinho. - ralhou Lizz, para o rapaz que agora era mais alto do que ela.

Próximo dali, a pessoa que Kid havia acertado acordou, após levar uma tesoura voadora na cabeça. Levantou-se desajeitadamente, arrumou o longo vestido preto e apalpou a cabeça com longos cabeços cor de rosa-chiclete, certificando-se de que não havia algum galo. Pegou a tesoura de plástico e foi em direção à conhecida voz de choro implorando por ser pisado até a morte.

- Anou, Kido-kun...? - perguntou timidamente Chrona, olhando para o garoto agachado no senhor Canto.

- Chrona-chan! - apareceu Patty, apertando as bochechas da rosada. - Ah, minha tesoura, onde achou?

- Aaa-alguem jogou em mim... - respondeu a garota, com uma gota descendo pela cabeça.

- HeheehHEhe foi o Kid, pode jogar nele. - incentivou Patty, recebendo um olhar repreensor de Lizz, que ainda estava tentando consolar Kid.

- Kido, você jogou a tesoura na Chrona, devia se desculpar. - sussurou Lizz para que só o garoto ouvisse. Com um passe de mágica, Death the Kid estava em pé, com sua famosa cara fechada, e com o terno impecável. Uma gota descia pela testa das três garotas, e pensavam "Um dia ainda descubro como ele faz isso."

- Me desculpe Chrona, por causa dessa chuva maldita eu me descontrolei. - falou Kid com sua voz irritada, olhando para a janela. Lizz segurava a boca de Patty, que irrompera num ataque de riso.

- T-tudo bem, é normal isso acontecer comigo. - falou Chrona, esboçando um sorriso nervoso, e olhando para os lados procurando uma escapatória, não sabia lidar muito bem com conversas.

- Kido, já são 8:15. - comentou Lizz, olhando para um relógio nas paredes.

- O QUÊEEE? - o grito de Kid foi ouvido até pelas salas mais distantes da Shibusen, inclusive a sala de Shinigami-sama, que estava olhando para as telas de monitoria dos continentes.

Há quatro dias haviam perdido contato com um dos satélites, por causa de alguma interferência magnética, quando este sobrevoava os Alpes suíços.

- Estranho, muito estranho. - murmurou, com os olhos semicerrados, a enorme mão coçando o queixo da máscara que sempre usava. Sua identidade verdadeira continuava um mistério, nem depois de tantas avarias na luta contra o Kishin era possível ver alguma parte de seu rosto, se é que ele tinha algum. Será que era por isso que Kid era um adolescente tão problemático?

- Me chamou, Shinigami-sama? - perguntou um homem de terno, com longos cabelos vermelhos presos em um rabo de cavalo e óculos escuros.

- Spirit-kuun~~ - sobressaiu-se a voz fanha do shinigami, assustando-se com a aparição do Death Scythe - Que bom que chegou! Gostaria de tomar um chá?~~

- Obrigado, mas preciso ir logo antes que eu perca a chance de ver a Maka na Educação Física. - falou o vermelho, com um brilho paternal no olhos por trás dos óculos. Finalmente iria surpreender sua filha com o seu estilo descolado!

- Ah, então tudo bem, só preciso que você me ajude a falar com o Justin-kun~~- explicou, gesticulando com as enormes mãos.

- Ah não, denovo? - queixou-se Spirit, logo após recebendo uma mãozada na cabeça (de rachar o crânio de qualquer pessoa normal) e se calando.

- Chamou, Shinigami-sama? – perguntou (gritou) a imagem no enorme espelho, era um rapaz louro, vestido com uma batina de padre e com fones de caveira no ouvido. Estava "batendo cabeça" levemente, embalado pelo ensurdecedor som de guitarra que podia ser ouvido de longe, saindo dos fones.

- Justiin-kuun~~ em que pais você está? - perguntou o Shinigami, com um ponto de interrogação ao lado da máscara.

- O que? - gritou o loiro, só conseguindo ver o ponto de interrogação. Obviamente não conseguia fazer a leitura labial de alguém que usava uma máscara. Viu o mestre batendo na cabeça de Spirit, aparentemente lhe dando alguma bronca.

- Justiin-kuun~~ em que pais você está? - falou Spirit, imitando o Shinigami-sama, perfeitamente.

- Inglaterra.

- Está em alguma missão?~~

- Sim, em Londres.

- Shinigami-sama...- chamou Spirit, e falou alguma coisa no ouvido do ser com máscara. O que o Mestre falou, Justin não ouviu, pois estava curtindo Power metal de qualidade.

- Oh, é mesmo, obrigada por me lembrar, Spirit-kun~~~ Agora volte a traduzir! - novamente a máscara com olhos malignos.

- Justin-kun~~ sabe se aconteceu algo no leste da Europa?

- Ouvi dizer que teve alguma espécie de explosão e uma área foi isolada, parece que perderam comunicação com uma cidade inteira. Grupos de resgate foram mandados, mas ninguém voltou até agora.

- Obrigado Justin-kuun~~ pode voltar à sua procura pelo Barbeiro Demoníaco. - falaram os dois, mandando tchauzinhos animados e encerrando a comunicação.

- Spirit-kuun~~- chamou Shinigami-sama, o Death Scythe já estava quase saindo da Death Room.

- Hai, Shinigami-sama.

- Pode pedir para o Kid vir à minha sala?~~

- Certo, certo. - bufou Spirit, fechando a porta, e saindo correndo desenfreadamente até a sala de sua Maka.

Cerca de oito minutos depois, lá estava Kid, acompanhado das irmãs Thompson, e ouvindo sobre sua próxima missão.

- ... então, eu gostaria que você investigasse o que aconteceu, Kid-kun~~

- Hai, chichiue.- assentiu Kid, repassando as informações mentalmente e comparando com sua situação atual. - Qualquer coisa é melhor do que continuar nessa Shibusen alagada.

- Anou, Kid-kun~~?

- Ahn? - perguntou Kid, meio desnorteado, estava no mundo da Simetria. Lizz e Patty já haviam saído.

- Logo suas listrinhas estarão completas! - comentou emocionado Shinigami-sama, abraçando (esmagando) o filho com suas enormes mãos.

- Ccchi-chichiue!- gritou Kid, ficando roxo - Está me esmagando.

- Ah, gomenn~~~- desculpou-se largando o rapaz e o colocando no chão, seu pequeno Kid estava quase na sua altura, que emoção! Uma lágrima de felicidade saltava para fora da máscara do Shinigami.

- Bom, eu já vou indo... - comentou Kid amarrando a cara, após arrumar o terno, e deixando seu pai ali, saltitando de emoção por seu filho estar crescendo tanto. Balançou a cabeça em negação, não imaginava o porquê de seu pai ser assim. "Será que todos os pais são tão vergonhosos?"

- Que demora Kid, vamos logo, estou louca para fazer compras na europa! - exclamou Lizz, com vivas de Patty, não levando nem um pouquinho aquela missão a sério.

- Nós vamos para uma missão e não a lazer, Lizzie. - bronqueou Kid, mas as duas nem o ouviram, pois estavam o carregando pelos braços em alta velocidade pelos corredores, queriam arrumar as malas logo.

Enquanto Kid era carregado, quase voando, ele começou a pensar nos ovos de kishin que ainda faltavam capturar para tornar suas armas em Death Scythes. Ele estava atrasado na classe, a maioria das armas do seu ano se transformaram em Death Scythes após dizimarem centenas de "Ovos Insanos", como eram comumente chamados os ovos infectados pela Insanidade do Kishin Asura. Pelo menos ele não estava perdendo de Black Star e Tsubaki, que continuavam quase na estaca zero.

- Kid, vai arrumar suas malas! - gritou Lizz do andar de cima. "Perai, quando foi que chegamos à Shikedai?" perguntou-se Kid, olhando para o saguão de entrada da sua casa. Deu de ombros e subiu as escadas até seu quarto, simetricamente simétrico. Em menos de oito minutos já estava na sala, esperando Lizz e Patty. Estava com um terno exatamente igual ao outro, porém este era especialmente feito para aguentar a temperatura da Europa. A única diferença é que ao invés dos costumeiros sapatos sociais, estava usando um coturno de couro com fivelas de caveiras. Olhava impacientemente para o relógio, batendo com um pé no chão. Ouviu uma buzina na porta da frente.

- Estão atrasadas 17 segundos. - esbravejou quando Lizz e Patty apareceram, ofegantes, vestidas com jaquetas de esquimó*, calças jeans, botas, mochilas nas costas e chapéus de pele. "É, pelo menos elas consideraram se vestir adequadamente ao clima dos Alpes." Concluiu Kid, mentalmente, após uma rápida olhada em suas armas. Virou-se e saiu andando.

- Ué, Kid, não vamos de skate? - perguntou Patty, seguindo Lizz que seguia o rapaz. Um trovão do lado de fora respondeu por Kid.

- Hoje não Patty, como a missão é urgente, vamos de avião a jato. - falou Kid, entrando no Chrysler** com motorista, que viera buscar eles. É, pelo menos seu pai tinha bom gosto. Sorriu ao admirar a simetria de dentro do veículo.

Foi uma viajem rápida, e em menos de uma hora já estavam sobrevoando a pista do aeroporto de Berlim. Mais isso não significa que foi tranquila, pois mesmo em alta velocidade e grudados nos acentos, Kid não parava de reclamar de um defeito na porta da cabine, então, quando chegaram, ele estava preso dentro do banheiro. Depois de solto, ele lançou olhares ameaçadores para suas armas e começou a correr atrás delas, só parou de correr quando tropeçou nos próprios pés e caiu estatelado no chão.

- HehehHEhehe o Kid caiu igual um pato! - ria Patty, se escondendo atrás de Lizz que se escondia atrás de uma moto. E que moto! Os olhos de Kid imediatamente brilharam e suas bochechas coraram, ao olhar para a perfeição da moto adornada com um esqueleto. Era Simetricamente Simétrica!

- De quem... é essa moto? - perguntou Kid para ninguém em especial, rodeando o veículo à procura de alguma falha, e prendendo a respiração. Bateu na mão de Lizz que segurava o guidão.

- Vai deixar impressões digitais. - ele explicou para ela, que olhava chorosa para a própria mão.

- Death the Kid-sama? - o piloto do avião apareceu, lhe estendendo uma chave. - Aqui estão as chaves da sua moto, Shinigami-sama me mandou entregar assim que chegássemos.

- A moto... - começou Kid, com os olhos brilhando mais ainda, e olhando para as chaves, agora em sua mão - é minha?!

- Hai, desculpe avisar só agora, Shinigami-sama queria que fosse uma surpresa.

- Tudo bem, obrigado, pode ir agora. - dispensou-o Kid com a típica voz fria, mas estava pulando de alegria por dentro como uma criança que acaba de abrir os presentes de natal.

- Ah não, não tem espaço para nós três! - reclamava Lizz, também se queixando da dor nas costas da última viajem. Kid, ainda no mundo da Simetria, subiu na moto e ligou o motor, ao lado dos pneus apareceram duas espécies de jatos.

- Liz, Patty.

- Haiii. - assentiram as duas, emitindo um brilho rosado e transformando-se em duas pistolas, que Kid colocou num bagageiro especial que estava acoplado ao lado da moto.

- Na próxima vez eu dirijo e você vai no porta malas! - gritou Lizz, raivosa, lá de dentro.

Dando um impulso com os pés, a moto começou a andar e logo contornavam as ruas de Berlim em alta velocidade, dirigindo-se para o leste, quase atingindo a velocidade do som. Num dado momento, quando só havia bolas de feno rolando pela estrada, Kid acionou os jatos da moto e começaram a ganhar altitude, cortando as nuvens, o sorriso sinistro da lua já podia ser visto ao longe, no horizonte vermelho. Kid olhou para baixo, procurando a tal cidade fabricante de robôs, já deviam ter chegado, quando sentiu o ronco do motor emitir um som estranho, como se quisesse desligar.

-Vamos, não pifa agora! - implorou Kid, segurando mais forte o guidão e manobrando a moto em direção ao chão.

- Kidddooo o que foi isso? - gritou a voz amedrontada de Liz.

- Nós vamos aprender a voar, Kid? - perguntou Patty, nem um pouco tensa com a situação.

- Fiquem quietas e me deixem pensar! - gritou Kid, agora sentindo uma onda eletromagnética atravessar seu corpo. - Vocês sentiram isso? - nenhuma resposta. - Lizz? Patty?

- Kido, a Patty não tá bem! - respondeu Liz, estava chorando.

- Eu vou descer, segurem-se. - mal terminou a frase e a moto pifou, felizmente estavam a poucos metros do chão, e com seu poder espiritual de shinigami Kid conseguiu pousar em um uma clareira, sem nenhum arranhão. Tirou Patty de dentro do bagageiro, e ela se destransformou, desacordada em seus braços. Uma Lizz chorosa acudiu a irmã, a chacoalhando.

- Patty, acorda, não me deixa! Cadê você, Patty?

- Eu vou procurar ajuda. - declarou Kid, pegando uma lanterna da mochila de Patty, e colocando sua capa.

- Não, Kid, eu vou com você, não me deixe sozinha aqui no meio dessa floresta estranha. - choramingou Lizz, grudando na perna de Kid. - E se lobisomens me comerem?

- Não podemos deixar a Patty aqui. - falou Kid, olhando para a outra arma, que estava desacordada ao lado da moto. Pensou um pouco, e resolveu fazer a coisa mais insana de sua vida. - Lizz, transforme-se.

- O quuÊE? - Nunca Kid havia usado apenas uma delas, aquele dia estava sendo realmente muito estranho.

- Tem como transformar a Patty também? - perguntou Kid, observando a floresta. Era estranho não ter aparecido ninguém ainda, levando em conta que estavam em propriedade particular de um Alemão.

- Ah, ta, mas isso consome muita energia. - falou Lizz, entendendo onde Kid queria chegar com tudo aquilo.

- Só faça.

- Ok... - foi até a irmã e segurou ela, começou a emitir um brilho rosado diferente do normal, era arroxeado. Em segundos as duas armas estavam ao lado da moto, Kid as pegou, guardando Patty no bolso interno do terno, e pegou Lizz com a mão esquerda. Era realmente muito incômodo usar apenas uma de suas armas. - Kido, e a moto?

- Vamos deixar ela aqui, não sabemos o que aconteceu nessa cidade, e provavelmente ela não está funcionando mais. - falou, embrenhando-se pela floresta escura. - Vamos à pé.

- Kkk-Kido... - sussurou Lizz, alguns minutos depois, ao ouvir o barulho de algo estralando.

- Shhhii quieta, controle-se! - sussurrou o shinigami em resposta, também havia percebido a estranha movimentação. Mas estavam numa floresta, afinal, era normal haverem animais naquela região. Apertou o passo, quase começando a correr pelo campo aberto de tulipas em que agora se encontravam. Ao longe era possível ver os prédios da fábrica e as casas, parecia que algumas estavam em chamas. Viu alguém tentando passar por uma cerca de madeira que circulava a propriedade que estavam. - Ótimo, talvez eu possa pedir informação.

Quando chegou perto da cerca, a pessoa parou, e começou a observá-lo, com a cabeça virada, assim como um cachorro faz quando nós falamos com ele.

- K-kido vamos pedir informação pra outra pessoa! - sussurrou-implorou Lizz, não gostando nada do que estava acontecendo. Sentia-se como num cenário de filme de terror.

- Com licença? - perguntou educadamente Kid, para a pessoa, diminuindo a distância, e logo após recuando, ao ver o rosto quase desfigurado do humano à sua frente. - Mas o que..?!

O que aconteceu a seguir, foi tão rápido que é quase impossível de se descrever, por isso vamos analisar a cena em câmera lenta: o ser emitiu um rosnado ao ouvir a voz de Kid, e começou a abrir o maxilar, mostrando as presas, ao mesmo tempo que quebrava a cerca e pulava para cima de um Kid horrorizado com a assimetria e começava a atirar loucamente contra o ser. Resultado: em segundos o braço da coisa fora parar do outro lado da cerca, mas o ser continuava tentando alcançar Kid que recuava e pulava para os lados. De algum ponto uma flecha de luz surgiu, atravessando a cabeça do ser e enraizando-se rapidamente, o transformando em cinzas, o corpo se dissolveu deixando apenas o ovo de kishin flutuando no ar, e antes que pudesse respirar alguém colocou um saco na cabeça de Kid e ele sentiu-se sendo puxado, pelo ar. Os gritos de ajuda de Kid e Lizz foram ouvidos por todos os seres que estavam perto, atraindo-os para o campo de tulipas vermelhas, em busca de alimento.


	4. Dentro da Tempestade

**Capítulo 4 - Dentro da Tempestade **

_Blackheart show me_

_What you hold in hand_

_I still hunger for more_

_Release me_

_from my pain_

_Give it to me_

_How I need it_

_How I need it_

_How I need it*_

O significado daquele trecho da música que inundava o ambiente deixava cada vez mais terrificado o filho do shinigami, que fitava de olhos arregalados e boca amordaçada várias telas do circuito de segurança mostrando o lado de fora do lugar em que estava. Uma horda de humanos desmembrados e ensangüentados, portando objetos aleatórios manchados ou pedaços de outros humanos, moviam-se ocasionalmente pela cidade, sem um rumo definido, cada vez que esbarravam entre si lutavam até a morte, o vencedor comia a alma do perdedor, o que estava ficando totalmente fora do normal, afinal, não deveriam pré-kishins comer almas humanas, e não semelhantes?

Death the Kid gostaria de perguntar o que raios estava acontecendo, por que estava amarrado e onde estavam Paty e Liz, mas tudo que conseguia gritar saia abafado e não havia ninguém para responder nada. Só lembrava-se do saco preto tampando seus olhos, os gritos de Elizabeth e depois tudo ficou escuro.

- Humpf huuunff! – exigiu Kid, fitando irritado a pessoa encapuzada que acabara de entrar na cabine de segurança.

- Shii! – mandou uma voz de garota, jogando uma sacola abarrotada em um canto e trancando a porta dupla e reforçada, antes de livrar-se do capuz e lenço que cobria praticamente todo rosto. – Verstehen Sie mich?– perguntou ela, e ao olhar confuso do garoto, adicionou em inglês. – Consegue me entender?

- Uhun. – murmurou Kid por entre a mordaça.

- Ótimo, desculpe a mordaça e as amarras, era para garantir a segurança. – falou a garota, sorrindo em desculpas para o rapaz e tirando a mordaça. – Promete que não vai fazer nada estranho, e vai me dizer se começar a sentir algo?

- Eu não vou te morder, se é isso que está insinuando. – retrucou Death the Kid, estranhamente sentindo o rosto arder por dizer uma coisa daquelas àquela garota de rosto e cabelo tão simétrico... será que todos os cachos eram tão perfeitos assim? Logo a simetria começava a subir por sua cabeça, lhe dando desejos muito estranhos. Será que era disso que ela estava alertando?

- Acho bom mesmo, senão enfio uma flecha na sua testa sem pensar duas vezes. – alertou a alemã, sorrindo meio sadicamente enquanto desamarrava o rapaz mais alto que ela, esguio e com um terno diferente. O que mais chamava atenção eram as listras brancas que quase completavam o cabelo negro que batia nos ombros dele, aliás, quem era ele? – Sou Lauren Von Himmel, e você? Também veio tentar investigar o que está acontecendo por aqui? Já vi alguns policiais de fora e repórteres, todos fazem parte da horda agora, matei alguns...

- Death the Kid, sou um enviado da Shibusen. – respondeu o moreno, estranhando a naturalidade da garota para falar que matara aqueles seres. Fitava-a de cima, era um bom palmo maior. – Como você está matando eles? E onde estão minhas armas, Patty e Liz?

- Ah... as que se transformaram em garotas? Estão num quarto, é melhor você torcer para que não se tornem um deles, a menor está bem estranha. – respondeu ela, apertando umas teclas e alternando para a visualização de uma das câmeras internas.

- O que...? – começou Kid, arregalando levemente os orbes dourados ao visualizar Patty amarrada com cordas, algemas e cintos em uma cama, enquanto Liz estava sentada em uma cadeira ao lado, olhando temerosa para a irmã. – Não... elas não podem...

- Eu conversei com a Elizabeth, tentei tranqüilizar ela, talvez haja uma cura para esse surto, talvez estejam tentando abafar o caso e deixar que ele se resolva sozinho... em todo caso, é melhor você procurar ajuda de fora.

- E você, por que ainda não saiu daqui, Lauren? Não tem medo de virar um deles? – perguntou Kid, fitando-a interrogativo.

- Tenho que encontrar meu pai. – murmurou a garota, ficando com os olhos azuis-esverdeados nublados por alguns segundos. – Talvez ele saiba o que está acontecendo, talvez não tenha sido afetado, a estação da Arachnofobia ficava bem longe da cidade...

- Espera, você disse Arachnofobia? – o listrado começava a ligar os pontos, sem dúvidas aquela anomalia só podia ser obra da Insanidade do Kishin. Precisava relatar aquilo URGENTEMENTE para seu pai. – Preciso falar com chichiue, antes que outro Kishin surja aqui. Você não tem um celular por satélite ou algo assim? Não tentou falar com ninguém sobre isso?

- Sim, consertei todos disponíveis, mas a cada Lampejo eles estragam novamente e bem... como a minha história é mirabolante demais, as delegacias das redondezas só desligam na minha cara e o governo nem me atendeu. – respondeu a garota, sentando-se em uma cadeira de rodinhas com os braços cruzados, enquanto observava o rapaz com uma sobrancelha erguida.

Death the Kid fez um movimento com os braços, juntando os dedos do meio nas palmas das mãos e apontando para a parede, e no chão surgiu o símbolo de uma caveira de onde emitiu uma luz forte, logo depois gerando o holograma de um gigante encapuzado com uma máscara branca de caveira.

- Yoooo~~~Kido-kun, gostou do seu presente? – perguntou Shinigami-sama, em sua voz fanha e engraçada, virando a cabeça para o lado.

- Hay, chichiue, mas... – começou Kid, suspirando cansado sem saber por onde começar.

- Uou, Kid, quem é essa belezinha ai do seu lado? – intrometeu-se Death Scythe, surgindo em outro holograma e recebendo um olhar gélido da morena.

- Esta é Lauren Von Himmel, única que encontrei viva e não insana na cidade. – respondeu Kid.

- Na verdade eu que encontrei ele, estava quase se deixando devorar por um zumbi. – emendou a garota.

- ... todos estão se devorando lá fora, parece algum tipo de mutação. – continuou Kid, ignorando o comentário dela. O holograma de shinigami-sama andou pela sala, olhando para as câmeras de segurança por quase um minuto e voltando para a posição anterior, com a máscara franzida.

- Há lampejos de luz esporádicos, sem intervalos determináveis, imprevisíveis, que fazem os sistemas pararem, queimam os fusíveis, baterias, os motores, e pelo visto o cérebro das pessoas que entram aqui. – acrescentou Lauren, de cenho franzido para o homem de cabelos vermelhos atrás do encapuzado negro, que falava algo com gestos e mostrava uma plaquinha com um número de celular. Um segundo depois uma enorme mão branca atingiu a cabeça deste que sumiu.

- A Patty está desacordada, chichiue, preciso enviar ela urgentemente para o Stein-sensei, antes que seja afetada por essa anormalidade. – pediu Kid, temendo que sua arma perecesse, automaticamente acabando com sua simetria em combate.

- Pode mandar ela pra cá, se ligar pela linha normal, vou ficar esperando. – falou Shinigami-sama em tom sério, apontando o dedo da enorme mão para eles. O holograma ondulou e sumiu, junto do símbolo no chão.

- É muito longe daqui até o quarto? Onde tem um espelho ou vidro? – perguntou Kid, sério.

- Não, é perto. Tem um no corredor, por quê? – perguntou a garota, destrancando a porta e saindo, sendo seguida por ele, cauteloso. A sala de monitoria ficava embaixo de uma enorme escada de metal, a casa era bem ampla e espaçosa, sutil e com um toque moderno e tecnológico em todo canto.

No corredor que dava para a despensa havia um espelho largo, onde Death parou e assoprou até que uma boa área ficasse embaçada, logo depois ele desenhou com o dedo os números 42-42-563. A superfície ondulou, logo revelando um campo de cruzes tortas com um céu azul cheio de nuvens fofas e uma musiquinha suave de fundo.

- Onde elas estão? – perguntou Kid, como se não tivesse feito nada demais. A garota só seguiu em frente, resolvendo que era melhor deixar as perguntas para depois. Era muita loucura para uma semana só. O quarto em que as irmãs Thompson estavam era o de empregados, ao lado da despensa.

- Kido! – gritou Elizabeth entre um pulo para os braços do rapaz, no instante em que a porta foi aberta.

- Liz, precisamos tirar a Patty daqui, pela linha da morte, o professor Stein deve curá-la antes que... – começou o herdeiro do shinigami, soltando-a.

- Não! Nem pensar, e se ela ficar sem um braço e uma perna, e azul? Não vou deixar minha irmã com aquele louco! – declarou Elizabeth quase aos gritos, voando para abraçar a irmã, que permanecia inconsciente.

- Você quer ter uma zumbi como irmã? – intrometeu-se Lauren, apressada, libertando a loira desacordada, atenta ao menor sinal suspeito.

- Não! Eu... eu... – tentou argumentar Liz entre soluços, as lágrimas voltando aos olhos já inchados e vermelhos. – Kido... eu posso ir com ela? – pediu, seguindo o shokunin que pegara sua irmã no colo e andava com ela pela cozinha.

- O que? Mas como eu vou poder matar aquelas coisas se você for também? – perguntou o listrado, parando nervoso. Não havia nada na missão sobre aniquilar os pré-kishin, no entanto, preferia estar armado se algum aparecesse na sua frente.

- Use a Lauren... – fungou Liz, apontando para a morena que segurava a porta debaixo da escada. - ... Ela também é uma arma. – completou, com um soluço, afagando os cabelos da irmãzinha.

- Heil, eu não concordei com isso. – interveio a morena, irritada.

- Eu não vou usar outra arma. – declarou Kid, após lançar um olhar duvidoso para a garota por que passou. – Chichiue. – chamou, e logo a musiquinha parou, revelando o Shinigami-sama sentado em um futon e tomando uma xícara de chá.

- Esse é o Stein? – perguntou em tom baixo a morena atrás de si, olhando intrigada para o homem de cabelos platinados que surgiu girando sobre uma cadeira de rodinhas, usava óculos e um enorme parafuso na cabeça, e estava vestido em um guarda pó.

- Por um acaso ouvimos o que a Liz comentou sobre Lauren-chan~~ - falou Shinigami-sama, no tom fanho e divertido, enquanto sua enorme mão surgia pela tela e pegava a loura desacordada dos braços do filho. – E gostaria de convidá-la a se juntar à Shibusen, mas antes... quantos ovos de kishin você já comeu?

- Comer? – repetiu a garota, arregalando levemente os olhos, sem entender, ao que Kid fez um breve resumo sobre armas e shokunins, e o que era a Shibusen. – Bem... eu sempre suspeitei que tinha algo de estrago comigo e com esse mundo, mas nunca mencionaram isso nas aulas de história. Vou ter que fazer a escola toda novamente?

- Naaah~~ nós temos matérias normais, você só vai precisar de um intensivo sobre kishins, bruxas e outros seres que combatemos para manter a paz no mundo. – respondeu Shinigami-sama em tom despreocupado, puxando Liz para a Death Room antes que o filho começasse a fazer drama sobre uso de armas dessimétricas.

- Demo, chichiue! – exclamou Kid, tentando puxar Liz de volta, em vão, não conseguia entrar se não tivesse permissão.

- Então vou continuar no segundo ano? – argumentou Lauren, ignorando o drama do listrado. – Mas antes disso, eu preciso encontrar meu pai, eu sei que ele está vivo em algum lugar.

- Exatamente, na mesma sala que meu Kido, então como primeira missão, quero que vocês juntos. – enfatizou o senhor da morte, desta vez em tom sério. – Descubram o foco da insanidade e coletem o máximo de ovos de kishin que conseguirem. Bye-byeee~~~- e acenou divertido, encerrando a transmissão no exato momento que um estrondo ecoou pela casa, do lado de fora os portões de ferro eram arrombados por um caminhão desgovernado.

* * *

><p>*<em>Coração negro mostre-me<em>

_O que segura em sua mão_

_Eu ainda estou faminto por mais_

_Liberte-me_

_De minha dor_

_Dê-me isso_

_Como eu preciso_

_Como eu preciso_

_Como eu preciso_

(Trecho retirado da música Into the Storm, do Blind Guardian)


	5. Rota de Fuga e Transformação

**Capítulo 5 – Rota de Fuga e Transformação**

O caminhão desgovernado do exército convergiu na direção dos portões de ferro, o motorista insano com o pé preso no acelerador aumentou a força do impacto com os portões, que com tanta pane elétrica dos últimos lampejos, acabou se abrindo, e o caminhão foi colidir em uma das enormes estátuas modernas de aço no jardim. Lauren e Kid inspiraram profundamente o ar, esperando não ouvir nada mais além do enorme impacto. Mas uma enorme explosão foi o que se seguiu.

- _Scheiße_![1] – praguejou a alemã, correndo para a sala de monitoramento, com o shinigami em seus calcanhares. Ela redirecionou os canais para as câmeras do lado de fora, verificando que seus temores se concretizaram.

Todos os zumbis no raio de quilômetros em volta da casa foram atraídos pela explosão recente, e moviam-se, o mais rapidamente que seus membros decepados possibilitavam, em direção a eles. E, apesar de ela já ter lidado com muitos zumbis nos últimos dias, foram em pequenos grupos e não estava preparada para aquela horda. Por mais que sua casa fosse bem protegida, os vidros blindados e a porta maciça não durariam por muito tempo.

- Vamos sair daqui. – decidiu Kid, ao perceber que as mãos dela tremiam levemente. – Agora! – declarou, pegando-a pela mão e correndo em direção às escadas.

- Espera, aonde você vai? – exclamou Lauren, soltando a mão dele e parando no inicio da escada.

- Fugir pelo telhado. – explicou o moreno, com a voz urgente.

- Como? Voando? – ela quase gritou, descrente. Então respirou fundo, tentando se acalmar. – Só tem um jeito de sair, e é pelo duto no porão que leva até a fábrica.

- E quem nos garante que ela também não vai estar infestada com essas criaturas? Elas podem até ter entrado pelo duto e estão no cercando por todos os lados! – rosnou Kid, com a voz da razão. Não era hora para ficar discutindo, eles tinham que ir para um local seguro e atacar de onde pudessem ter um pouco de vantagem.

- Você tem razão. – concordou ela, a contragosto, correndo escada acima em direção ao seu quarto. Enquanto colocava a mochila nas costas, já preparada para casos de emergência, viu Kid abrindo a janela. Ele não estava realmente pensando em pular dali, estava? Tudo bem que na frente da janela tinha um pedaço do telhado, mas pular de lá para o jardim que começava a ser infestado ainda era suicídio. – Eu não vou pular dai.

- Quem disse que vamos pular? – perguntou Kid, virando-se para ela e esboçando um sorriso. Estendeu o braço direito e de um vórtice negro com caveiras em sua mão, um skate se materializou. Ele subiu para a prancha, e olhou com as sobrancelhas arqueadas para a garota alemã, que o encarava.

- Tudo bem, você vai deslizando pelo teclado e vai cair em cima dos zumbis. Grande. – ironizou Lauren, rolando os olhos para o alto. – E quanto a mim?

- Meu skate voa. – falou Kid, pensando que aquilo parecia muito estranho de se comentar. – E você vai comigo. – declarou, saindo do skate e aproximando-se rapidamente dela, puxando-a pela cintura para si e a encarando.

- Heil, o que pensa que está fazendo? – ela falou estupefata, arregalando os olhos e colocando as mãos nos ombros dele. Podia não parecer, mas ele era forte e não conseguia empurrá-lo.

- Estou vendo se nossas almas conseguem entrar em sintonia, para poder te usar. – declarou o filho do Shinigami-sama, simplesmente, concentrando-se na esfera esverdeada que representava a alma dela. É verdade que podia ter feito isso mais de longe, mas precisava comparar a variação da onda de alma quando estava perto.

- Acho que não temos tempo pra isso, Kid. – Lauren disse, sentindo o rosto aquecer pela proximidade com aquele rapaz desconhecido. Não precisou repetir, pois o barulho de vidro quebrando atraiu a atenção dele.

- Sim, artesãos e armas precisam estar acostumados um com o outro para isso funcionar. – concordou o moreno, então com um movimento, a pegou em seus braços, no estilo noiva, sob o olhar ainda estupefato da alemã. – Vamos ter que encontrar um local seguro, por enquanto. – e subiu para a prancha de skate, dando um impulso com o pé no chão, e as rodas giraram nos eixos, emitindo o barulho de turbinas e vapor branco, fazendo o skate flutuar.

Death the Kid abaixou-se para passarem pela janela, sentindo a garota que segurava envolver os braços em seu pescoço, com medo do que iria acontecer depois. Mas ao invés de colidirem direto ao chão indo para a morte certa, voaram da janela e por cima da horda de zumbis que infestava o jardim e alcançava as escadas da casa, planaram pelo portão destruído e por mais casas e ruas destruídas pela praga dos demônios que eclodiram naquela cidade pacata perto dos Alpes. Kid não se atrevia a olhar para baixo, tanta assimetria o faria entrar em colapso.

Muitos minutos voando depois, Lauren resolveu arriscar olhar para baixo, afastando o rosto do ombro dele e lançando um olhar para cidade, quase tendo uma vertigem ao se dar conta de quão alto estavam. Abraçou-o ainda mais forte, não querendo cair. O shinigami a lançou um olhar estreitado.

- Desculpe. – murmurou a garota, relaxando um pouco os braços. Ao que ele apenas olhou para si mesmo, procurando amassados no terno. – Onde estamos indo?

- Qualquer local seguro. – falou Kid, passando rapidamente o olhar pela área que sobrevoavam e focando o terraço de um prédio antigo. Parecia estar vazio. Virou o skate para voarem naquela direção.

- A biblioteca? – acrescentou Lauren, identificando para onde iam. – É, boa escolha, vão ter muito poucos zumbis para liquidarmos. E depois disso?

- Depois vamos para a estação da Arachnofobia. – declarou o rapaz, enquanto pousavam suavemente no terraço. Ele a soltou, e estendeu seu braço para o skate se desmaterializar e voltar para onde veio.

_Sabe-se lá de onde_, pensou Lauren, cruzando os braços enquanto observava ele se analisar em um espelho que surgira de um bolso do terno e ajeitar a roupa até deixa-la perfeitamente simétrica. Céus, ele era mais vaidoso do que certas garotas em seu colégio – ou aquilo era só uma paranoia de perfeição.

- Simetricamente simétrico. – aprovou Kid, sorrindo para o próprio reflexo, antes de voltar-se para a garota que o observava, com uma sobrancelha arqueada. Apontou o dedo para ela. – Isso não é simétrico, abaixe essa sobrancelha.

- O que? – exclamou a alemã, agora arqueando as duas, sem entender a reclamação.

- Oh, obrigado, agora você está perfeita. – declarou ele, sem pensar muito.

Piscando algumas vezes, Lauren resolveu não fazer perguntas sobre a loucura daquele cara. Ao menos recebera um elogio. Sorriu fechada, voltando o olhar para o terraço em volta e verificando novamente se estavam mesmo sozinhos. Kid andou à volta, para se certificar que o alçapão que dava acesso ao terraço estava trancado, e depois voltou até ela, que se apoiava em uma mureta de cimento, olhando para o caos que estava a cidade. Focou o olhar nela para não acabar furando os olhos ao ser obrigado a encarar tanta assimetria em um local só.

- Eto... lembro de uma flecha de luz, então suponho que você seja um arco. – começou Kid, indo direto ao ponto da conversa.

- Eu consigo atirar flechas ao estender meu braço, sim. – concordou Lauren, estendendo o braço direito e como se puxasse uma corda invisível com o esquerdo, surgiu a aura de um arco com uma flecha, ambos prateados, então ela mirou para a rua lá embaixo, e soltou a flecha. Um zumbi errante foi acertado e logo um ovo de kishin flutuava no local. Então ela acrescentou. – Não que eu seja um arco.

- Você só nunca se transformou em sua forma de arma. – disse simplesmente o rapaz, afastando-se alguns passos e estendendo a mão para ela. – Venha, vamos tentar.

- Assim, do nada, sem nenhuma instrução? – perguntou a garota, receosa. Sem saber se era para segurar a mão dele ou ficar onde estava.

Kid suspirou, então voltando para o lado dela e se apoiando com as costas na mureta.

- Todas as armas já nascem com isso, você só precisa treinar. Muitas pessoas quando descobrem que alguém é uma arma ficam com medo e se afastam, então você precisa aprender a controlar os seus poderes para poder ser aceita peça sociedade. – explicou ele, lembrando-se dos ensinamentos de seu pai que eram repassados pelos professores.

- E na Shibusen eu aprenderia a controlar os meus poderes. – adivinhou a garota, virando-se e apoiando-se na mureta também, olhando para ele de lado.

- Sim, mesmo para os alunos da classe N.O.T é perigoso não saber controlar seus poderes, por isso eles também tem esse tipo de aula. – concordou Kid, então acrescentando, ao perceber que ela o olhava confusa. - Normalmente os alunos da Shibusen, quando fazem suas matrículas, podem cair em dois grupos: 90% deles caem na Classe N.O.T., o grupo de não combatentes que tem força moderada. E os outros 10% vão para a classe E.A.T., para pessoas que conseguem focar suas habilidades especiais na luta contra o mau.[2]

- E se eu sou uma N.O.T. ? – desesperou-se Lauren, encarando-o com seus olhos azuis esverdeados.

- Não se preocupe, você vai conseguir. – animou-a Kid, os orbes dourados sem conseguir desviar o olhar dos olhos dela. – Além do mais, você disse que já aniquilou muitos zumbis durante esses dias.

- Sim... – concordou ela, esboçando um pequeno sorriso sádico.

- Continuando... – falou Kid, percebendo que ainda estava a encarando e virando o rosto para o lado oposto. – Artesãos e Armas são companheiros humanos, não são coisas. Para que um artesão consiga usar perfeitamente uma arma, ambos devem se entender perfeitamente, cada intenção... e desejo.

- Isso é estranho. – comentou Lauren, olhando-o de canto. – E não temos tempo para nos conhecer, meu pai pode estar em perigo.

- Muito bem, vamos usar um atalho. – declarou Kid, adiantando-se para o meio do terraço e estendendo novamente a mão. – Venha, Lauren, você consegue.

- Como?! – exclamou ela, dando alguns passos na direção dele, com o olhar decidido.

- Imagine! – falou Kid, empolgado e esperando que ela virasse algo simétrico. - Imagine a forma da arma adormecida em sua alma! Imagine a arma que trará a justiça e aniquilará esses zumbis malditos!

- Imaginar... – repetiu Lauren, fechando os olhos e sentindo-se leve, envolvida por aquela aura acolhedora de quando despertara pela primeira vez.

Seu corpo se tornou um verde brilhante e se desfez em raios que colidiram na mão estendida de Kid, formando um arco de aço prateado médio com a parte do punho negro curvado para dentro, e linhas negras estendiam-se por toda a extensão da arma, em um trabalhado perfeitamente simétrico em ambos os lados.

- Você conseguiu. – Death the Kid falou estupefato, olhando admirado, com os olhos brilhando e o rosto afogueado por poder tocar tamanha perfeição em uma arma, que era leve como uma pena.

- Eu consegui! – exclamou Lauren, feliz, sua voz soando de dentro do arco, mas para ela parecia que seu espírito estava flutuando do lado dele, o que era uma coisa muito estranha de se sentir. Ainda mais que Kid alisava toda extensão do arco, provocando-a arrepios. – Heil, olha onde passa essa mão!

- Gomen, só estou admirando sua simetria. – desculpou-se o rapaz, então resolvendo testar o arco. Virado na horizontal. Adiantou-se para a mureta do telhado.

- Está errado, um arco é normalmente segurado na vertical. – avisou ela, sentindo-se reverberar quando ele puxou a corda e uma flecha prateada, feita da sua energia, surgiu.

- Assim é simetricamente simétrico. – declarou Kid, encerrando a conversa e atirando no ultimo um zumbi errante, da rua lá embaixo. Acertou na mosca. Sua maestria de atirar combinada com o arco era perfeita. Sorrindo, ele invocou o seu skate e subiu na prancha, que começou a flutuar.

- Aonde vamos? – perguntou Lauren, preocupada, não sabia se conseguiria manter aquela forma por muito tempo.

- Relaxe, vamos caçar alguns zumbis. – pediu o rapaz, acariciando levemente uma parte do arco, ainda olhando-o com admiração enquanto voavam.

- E meu pai? – acrescentou ela, ainda não entendendo como conseguia olhar à volta e permanecer como um arco.

- Vamos caçar enquanto nos encaminhamos para lá, para que lado é? – perguntou ele, já que não fazia ideia de onde estava aquela estação da Arachnofobia.

- Leste, perto das montanhas. – ela explicou, então acrescentando ao avistar muitos zumbis. – Inimigos avistados, Kid.

Ambos sorriram insanamente, suas almas reverberando em sintonia ao começar a dizimar as dezenas de inimigos lá embaixo.

* * *

><p>[1] Merda<p>

[2] Informação retirada do mangá de Soul Eater NOT, disponível aqui: .br/online/soul-eater-not/004#12


End file.
